


Дорога домой

by allayonel, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: После того, как они спасли Землю и уничтожили «Нараду», им осталось всего лишь придумать, как вернуться домой.





	Дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For One Last Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817597) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



> Описываемые события происходят в таймлайне первого фильма Кельвиновской вселенной.

Кирк заговаривает первый, после того как «Нарада» исчезает и взрыв относит «Энтерпрайз» достаточно далеко, чтобы она не последовала за ромуланским кораблём.

— У нас всё нормально? — спрашивает Кирк.

Завывают аварийные сигналы отказа систем, корпус трещит и скрежещет, что-то искрит и дымится, но в целом сейчас на мостике пугающе спокойно.

— Статус систем? — спрашивает Кирк и, когда никто не торопится отвечать, бросает резко: — Докладывайте. Целостность корпуса? Системы жизнеобеспечения? Гравитация? Щиты?

Мостик приходит в движение, и офицеры начинают докладывать одновременно:

— Пробит корпус на палубах пять, шесть и семь...

— ... структурная целостность неизвестна...

— ... искусственная гравитация стабилизирована, но повреждения в кормовой части значительны...

— ... щиты работают с перебоями, и наше оружие в ненамного лучшем состоянии...

— Ухура, — говорит Кирк, его голос прорезает какофонию звуков, — отправить...

— Отправляю, — отвечает она. Нийота знает, что должна делать, её пальцы уже набирают команды. Она транслирует просьбу о помощи по всем частотам, без ограничений. Их корабль сильно повреждён, они потеряли варповый двигатель и находятся на неизвестном расстоянии от Земли, зато слишком близко от нестабильной чёрной дыры. Им не приходится выбирать, кому посылать сигнал бедствия.

Один из экранов вспыхивает красным, и мысли Нийоты перескакивают с «уже?» и «это не ответ» на «провести диагностику подпространственного диапазона», «это невозможно», чтобы закончить на «о, чёрт».

— О, чёрт, — произносит она.

Она не осознаёт, что говорит это вслух, пока энсин Тик... Так, Так, наверное, — она не помнит точно его имени — наклоняется к ней со своего места справа и спрашивает:

— Ничего? Совсем ничего?

Ухура не тратит на него время. Она запускает самую простую проверку и через полсекунды получает ответ: надпись мерцает на экране большими красными буквами «Не удалось провести диагностику».

— Что не так? — спрашивает энсин. Ток, точно, его фамилия Ток. Он паникует весь последний час, а может, и дольше. — Почему оно не работает?

Он говорит достаточно громко и на взводе, так что привлекает внимание остальных на мостике.

— Ухура? — спрашивает Кирк.

Нийота на секунду прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает и вводит новую серию команд. Компьютер отвечает, выплёвывая линию отчёта за линией, часть из которых кажется полной абракадаброй.

«Что не так». У Нийоты есть версия, что именно не так: просто «Нарада» при посильном участии чёрной дыры оставила их без основного и дополнительного подпространственных передатчиков, разнеся антенну в клочья.

— Подпространственные передатчики и антенна дальнего радиуса действия вышли из строя, — говорит Нийота.

Она произносит это спокойно, но получается достаточно громко, чтобы её голос услышали все. Команда замолкает. Корабельная трансляция прекрасно работает, голоса продолжают докладывать о состоянии дел, но на мостике довольно долго никто не произносит ни слова.

— Что? — взрывается Ток. — Что ты хочешь сказать? Что мы не можем никого позвать на помощь? И что нам теперь делать?

Нийота выразительно на него смотрит и рискует бросить взгляд через плечо: Спок по-прежнему стоит рядом с Кирком перед капитанским креслом, и его лицо ничего не выражает, когда она ловит его взгляд.

— Передатчики малого радиуса действия работают, но на этой дистанции нет никого, кто бы нас услышал, — говорит Нийота, не позволив ни капле волнения просочиться в голос.

Лейтенант Хоукинс — тот, что не разбирается в Ромуланских диалектах — яростно набирает команды на своём терминале.

— И даже если бы и был кто-то, — добавляет он, — практически нет шансов, что радиосигнал пробьётся через помехи, создаваемые чёрной дырой.

Кирк спрашивает:

— Что нужно сделать, чтобы исправить связь?

Хоукинс качает головой:

— Я не знаю...

— Ухура, — бросает Кирк, — что тебе нужно, чтобы починить связь?

Нийота встаёт.

— Не узнаю, пока не увижу своими глазами, насколько большие повреждения. Так что для начала: биоскафандр и пара свободных рук.

Он не спрашивает, может ли она сделать это, поэтому ей не приходится озвучивать, что, возможно, у неё ничего не выйдет. Больше не к кому обратиться. «Энтерпрайз» вышла из космического дока с половинным составом группы связистов, и большая часть из них теперь мертвы. И она тоже погибла бы, если бы находилась на своём посту, а не на мостике, когда они достигли Вулкана.

— Ты, — Кирк показывает пальцем на Тока. — Как тебя там. У тебя руки не заняты. Делай, что она тебе скажет.

* * *

Два часа спустя Нийота слегка меняет запрос.

— Ухура — мостику, — говорит она в коммуникатор, морща нос от запаха ещё тлеющих, оплавленных перчаток, которые Ток бросил на полу, когда убегал в спешке. — Мне нужен другой биоскафандр и пара рук, не принадлежащих идиоту. Если у вас есть кто-нибудь свободный на примете.

«Энтерпрайз» рассчитана на команду до семи сотен членов экипажа. Они покинули Землю с тремястами пятьюдесятью людьми на борту, теми, кого удалось собрать по срочному вызову с Вулкана. Нийота понятия не имеет, сколько из них выжило. Они слишком заняты попытками не дать кораблю развалиться, чтобы заняться подсчётом мёртвых. Звук, который раздаётся из коммуникатора, очень напоминает смешок.

— Понял, — отвечает Кирк. — Кого-нибудь найдём.

* * *

Когда Нийоте исполняется шесть, бабушка разрешает ей разобрать радио, которое стоит в сарае за её домом в Найроби. Это старинная вещица, хранимая в семье со времён до Африканского объединения — легендарное свидетельство прошлого семьи, в которой были и мятежники, и контрабандисты, — но бабушка Нийоты только рада, когда девочка разбирает его на мелкие детали.

— Как иначе узнать, что там внутри? — говорит она и нежно улыбается, когда Нийота переворачивает коробку с инструментами и высыпает на пол старомодные отвёртки и гаечные ключи.

Чтобы разобрать радио, у Нийоты уходит только час, и это именно так весело, как и обещала бабушка, но следующие две недели, которые Нийота тратит, чтобы собрать его обратно, уже не такие весёлые. Она делает ошибку за ошибкой, бьётся током несчётное количество раз, теряет детали и находит их между пыльными досками пола. Она так много часов проводит, согнувшись над рабочим столом, что её шея болит каждый вечер, когда она ложится в кровать. Ей снятся транзисторы и цепи.

Бабушка помогает: она кидает подсказки и вносит предложения, отмечает проблемы и задаёт наводящие вопросы, и при этом позволяет Нийоте верить, что всю работу та проделала сама.

Наконец Нийоте удаётся заставить радио снова заработать, и из включённого аппарата не идёт дым и не сыпятся искры, и первые голоса с треском раздаются в тишине. Она визжит от восторга и бежит в поисках бабушки. И только когда ей удаётся притащить бабушку в сарай, Нийота понимает что не имеет понятия, о чём говорят голоса в радио.

— Они говорят о сверчках, — поясняет бабушка. — Вы ещё не начали учить Йоруба в школе?

Спустя два дня у Нийоты уже есть список семнадцати разных языков, трансляции на которых она поймала на разных частотах бабушкиного радио. Кто-то из старших кузин рассказывает ей, что в одной только Африке больше двух тысяч языков, а в Федерации — в десятки раз больше.

Когда Нийота возвращается в школу после окончания каникул, она поднимает руку и спрашивает учителя, когда они начнут изучать остальные языки галактики кроме суахили и арабского с английским, которые у них каждый день. Учитель смеётся и говорит, что сперва им много чего другого нужно выучить, но Нийота не согласна. Она знает теперь, что люди где-то там говорят не переставая, по всему миру, и она хочет знать, о чём они говорят. Не может быть, чтобы все они говорили о сверчках.

* * *

Нийота уже преодолела половину лестницы в трубе Джеффри, параллельной корпусу, между пятой и шестой палубами. Она останавливается и смотрит вниз, ниже края своего платья, ниже носков форменных сапог.

— Если ты заглядываешь мне под юбку, — говорит она, — я пну тебя в голову.

Кирк выглядит так, словно голова у него приняла уже немало ударов: синяки на шее, порезы на лице кажутся отвратительно яркими в слабом красноватом свете аварийных огней. Но он ухмыляется — и у него почти получается сделать вид, что это взаправду, что ему совершенно не больно, — и говорит:

— Даже не мечтал.

Нийота снова начинает подниматься, инструменты, прицепленные к поясу, ударяются о лестницу и стену.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает она. Голос глухим эхом разносится по трубе, и она задерживает дыхание — только на секунду, — вспоминая, что между ними и пустотой космоса почти ничего, и о том, в каком нестабильном состоянии сейчас «Энтерпрайз».

— Ты просила пару свободных рук, — говорит Кирк. — У меня как раз свободные.

— Ты исполняешь обязанности капитана, — отвечает она. — Ты мог бы послать ещё кого-нибудь, тебя наверняка ждут где-то в другом месте.

И хотя идея воспринимать Джима Кирка как капитана корабля вызывает у неё одновременно истерический смех и неконтролируемые слёзы, она не может отрицать, что, если бы не он, они все были бы мертвы, а Земля, вероятно, больше не существовала и... Она не может думать об этом сейчас. Ей нужно исправить подпространственный передатчик. В горле ком размером с кулак, в ушах звон, который не прекращается уже много часов. Она не может думать о планетах и о том, как они исчезают. Ей нужно работать.

— Все делают, что могут, — говорит Кирк. Похоже, он заметил её паузу и намеренно не комментирует её. — Но что нам на самом деле может помочь получить помощь — так это исправленная связь. У нас нет варп-двигателя, наши импульсные едва дышат, по соседству никого, и никто во флоте не знает, где мы. Так что твоя способность исправить подпространственную антенну — наш единственный шанс вернуться домой.

Дом. Слово ударяет Нийоту, проходя между рёбер, как стрела, отдаваясь острой болью в лёгких.

Когда Кирк снова ухмыляется на секунду, она почти пропускает его улыбку.

— Нет, я на тебя не давлю, точно.

— Я смогу починить, — говорит она.

— А я и не думал, что не сможешь. Но своего последнего помощника ты подожгла, так что теперь с тобой я.

Нийота добирается до верха лестницы и поворачивает ручную задвижку люка.

— Кадет Ток, — начинает она и сжимает зубы от усилия, когда тянет ручку, — идиот. Он пытался перенаправить плазму аварийного генератора через многополосный усилитель сигнала. Ему повезло, что руки остались целы.

— Проблема в этом? — спрашивает Кирк. — Система питания?

— Одна из, — Нийота налегает на ручку люка. Он не выглядит погнутым или повреждённым, но корабль настолько пострадал, что непредсказуемые проблемы могут выпасть откуда угодно. Ручка начинает поворачиваться, но медленно и с агонизирующим протестующим скрежетом. — И не самая трудная. Все передатчики повреждены, но я могу собрать по крайней мере один из целых деталей. — Она снова бросает взгляд вниз на Кирка. — Я не думаю, что мы сможем восстановить систему полностью. Как далеко от нас ближайшее подпространственное реле?

— Спок и Чехов занимаются этим, — отвечает он.

— Они не знают? — удивляется Нийота. Космос огромен и большей частью пуст, и Спок наверняка выбрал самый пустынный уголок, когда уводил ромуланский корабль подальше от Земли. Но он должен был знать направление. — Они должны знать координаты...

— Они знают, где мы были, — отвечает Кирк. — Но только до того, как детонация варпового двигателя отшвырнула нас от горизонта событий искусственной чёрной дыры. Это не только нас отбросило, но в процессе исказило пространство, и мы пытаемся высчитать насколько. — Кирк неловко, тихо усмехается. — По крайней мере, так утверждает семнадцатилетний парнишка с мостика, у которого больше опыта на корабле, чем у нас с тобой вместе взятых.

— То есть мы не знаем, насколько мощный нам нужен передатчик?

— Они вычислят, — обещает Кирк.

Нийота поворачивает ручку ещё раз, и люк открывается с шипением. На другой стороне красные огни медленно мигают, но, хотя бы корпус здесь цел. Она карабкается через люк, ныряет под косую балку и начинает надевать биокостюм, пока Кирк выбирается за ней следом. Она кажется себе слишком лёгкой и нестабильной. Она знает, что это из-за уменьшения гравитации между внешней и внутренней частями корабля. Просто ей раньше никогда не приходилось работать в этой неудобной пограничной зоне.

— Что мы ищем? — спрашивает Кирк. У Нийоты в голове длинный список, но она медлит, прежде чем ответить.

— Ты когда-нибудь разбирал подпространственную антенну? — спрашивает она. Это не вызов, она не пытается его поддеть и поэтому добавляет быстро: — Мне нужно быть в курсе, сможешь ли ты узнать, что нам нужно.

Кирк выглядит оскорблённым.

— Да, приходилось. Не на корабле. Это было на планете. Но я знаю, на что она похожа.

— Мы идём вон туда собрать кое-какие детали, — Нийота показывает на длинный ряд механизмов, окружающих узкое пространство, залитое красным. В конце прохода находится шлюз, секция по другую сторону была повреждена, практически вырвана из корабля во время первых атак. Ромуланцы точно знали, куда целиться. — Нам нужен хотя бы один неповреждённый частотный модулятор, два охлаждающих регулятора, переводчик данных, пусть и частично сгоревший, а еще... — Она медленно выдыхает и качает головой. — Начнём с этого, пожалуй.

Скафандры и шлемы на месте, к поясу прицеплены страховочные канаты, они проходят через шлюз и оказываются рядом с корабельной вспомогательной подпространственной антенной. Большая часть оборудования сильно обгорела или не выдержала нагрузки и не подлежит восстановлению.

— С какой антенной ты работал? В Ливерморе? — спрашивает она. Её голос дребезжит эхом в собственных ушах — звуки всегда искажаются внутри шлема. Она опускается на колени рядом с панелью и мысленно молит, чтобы она открылась, откладывает крышку в сторону и начинает вытаскивать детали. Здесь нет никаких признаков разрушения, ни скрежета метала, ни шипения газа. Ей кажется, что она чувствует холод космоса, хотя прекрасно знает, что скафандр поддерживает её температуру на постоянном уровне.

— Это было не на Земле, — отвечает Кирк.

— И где это было? — На самом деле ей всё равно, где Кирк научился разбираться в подпространственных антеннах, но вокруг нет воздуха, и в корпусе прореха, и единственный свет вокруг — красный аварийный, и ей просто не хочется работать в тишине.

— В маленькой далёкой колонии, — отвечает он. — Я жил там ребёнком. Там нечего было делать, кроме как разбирать вещи.

— И собирать обратно, надеюсь.

— Ты спросила, приходилось ли мне иметь дело с антеннами. Ты не спрашивала, насколько у меня хорошо получалось.

Она закатывает глаза, но он на другой стороне блока обгоревшего оборудования, и выразительный жест потрачен впустую. Она поворачивается к следующей пострадавшей от огня секции и начинает открывать очередную панель, меняя при этом тему.

— Какие новости о капитане Пайке?

— Всё ещё в операционной, — говорит Кирк.

Она в курсе, что слишком много медицинского персонала погибло практически в самом начале. Базовая тактика нападения и ещё одно доказательство, что ромуланцы знали точно, куда нанести первый удар.

— Он — меньшая из наших проблем, — через несколько секунд молчания произносит Кирк. Нийота издаёт тихий звук, показывая своё несогласие, и он добавляет: — Я неправильно выразился. Я хотел сказать, что у нас неполный состав команды и практически ни у кого нет реального опыта... — Он прокашливается, делая паузу. И у них почти никого не осталось, но это он не озвучивает. — Но Боунз — один из лучших нейрохирургов Федерации. Он был им ещё до того, как вступил в Звёздный флот. Поэтому они так за ним бегали. И если кто и может помочь Пайку, это он.

Из-за приборов, темноты, мешающих шлемов она не видит лица Кирка, не может сказать, это искренний оптимизм или он просто пытается сам себя убедить. Нийота знает Леонарда Маккоя только как подпевалу Джима Кирка, мрачного и раздражающего чуть меньше, чем сам Кирк, но в данном случае охотно верит Кирку на слово. После всего, что случилось, ей тоже хочется представить, что какие-то вещи складываются в их пользу.

Это медленная работа — разбирать на запчасти повреждённое оборудование в поисках того, что может быть использовано, но за следующие пару часов Кирк собирает необходимое для охлаждающей системы, Нийота находит и ремонтирует частотный модулятор, и вдвоём они придумывают, как использовать короткодистанционную систему данных, чтобы конвертировать входящий сигнал в формат, способный преодолеть подпространственные помехи. Они выходят из повреждённой зоны, неся спасённые детали, в коридор двумя палубами ниже основной антенны. Эта часть корабля получила самые тяжёлые повреждения во время первой атаки у Вулкана, но Нийота всё ещё уверена, что именно основная антенна — их лучший шанс получить функционирующую связь. Антенна была направлена в сторону, противоположную чёрной дыре и последовавшего подрыва варпового ядра, поэтому она не пострадала от облучения в той же степени, как менее крупные передатчики.

— Нам вряд ли удастся отправить много, — говорит она.

С одной едва функционирующей системой у них не будет избыточного сигнала, а значит, защиты от деградации, и нет никакой гарантии, что то, что доберётся до приёмной станции, будет представлять из себя большее, чем информационный шум.

Но им и не нужно передавать много. Только идентификатор, сигнал SOS и позицию. Набор цифр. Простейший сигнал во вселенной. Этого должно хватить, но Нийота хочет большего. Ей нужно, чтобы они могли поговорить с кем-то на другом конце линии. Кирк смотрит на неё, и выражение его лица становится всё более обеспокоенным, пока он ждёт её вердикта.

— Оно будет работать? — В нормальном белом свете неповреждённого коридора он кажется слишком бледным под своей коллекцией расплывающихся синяков. Он пытается спрятать то, как каждое движение вызывает у него боль и дрожь во всём теле. У него не выходит.

— Да. Но мне нужно подняться туда, — Нийота показывает большим пальцем на потолок, в сторону эвакуированных палуб и кучи обломков между ними и повреждённой антенной. — И, не пойми меня неправильно, Кирк, но я бы предпочла, чтобы мне помогал кто-то, кто не выглядит так, словно сейчас свалится без сил.

Кирк прижимает руку к сердцу.

— Ухура, это твой самый приятный способ отшить меня на моей памяти за всё наше знакомство. Я тронут.

— Пришли мне кого-нибудь, кто умеет следовать инструкциям и не станет паниковать, работая в повреждённых зонах, — говорит Ухура. — Если вы не против, капитан.

— Так точно, мэм. — Кирк поднимается на ноги, еле слышно шипит сквозь зубы, когда его заносит, и восстанавливает равновесие. Затем он исчезает в глубине коридора, говоря в коммуникатор.

Когда Кирк уходит, унеся с собой постоянный шум параллельных разговоров в комме, коридор становится очень тихим. Эту палубу эвакуировали в первые же минуты, когда они вышли из варпа у Вулкана. Отсутствие жизни заставляет Нийоту чувствовать себя некомфортно. Такой корабль, как «Энтерпрайз», никогда не должен быть пустым, ни на одной из палуб. Но с другой стороны, это облегчение. Ни один из лифтов не работает, и Нийоте приходилось ползать и бегать по кораблю часами последнее время. Она знаете, что повсюду люди погружены в горе, плачут, паникуют или сидят в безмолвном шоке, пока другие пытаются им помочь. Гораздо проще работать одной, не отвлекаясь. Нийота возвращается к частотному модулятору. Она вносит несколько модификаций, но не может протестировать их, пока не выберется к антенне, и она знает, что не справится с этим в одиночку.

— Медотсек — кадету Ухуре.

Голос вызывает оторопь, она подскакивает, сердце пропускает удар. Нийота хватает коммуникатор и отвечает:

— Ухура слушает.

Голос незнакомый: женщина говорит быстро и спокойно.

— Кадет, у нас тут есть кое-кто, кто хочет поговорить с вами.

Нийота хмурится, глядя на комм.

— Давайте, — говорит она. Нийота слушала новости со всего корабля часами, пока люди спрашивали Кирка, что делать, потому что всем нужен кто-то, кто примет решение, но она не знает никого в медотсеке, кому могла бы понадобиться лично.

Короткое молчание, и на линии прорезается другой голос.

— Я думала, тебя распределили на «Фаррагут».

Нийота резко выдыхает.

— Гейла. Ты... ты в порядке? Что ты делаешь в медотсеке?

— Ты должна была быть на «Фаррагуте», — говорит Гейла. Она не плачет, её голос только немного неровный, но Нийота знает Гейлу три года, и знает, на что похожи бешенство и облегчение в её голосе. — Мне так сказали. Что ты была... Я думала, что ты... Я даже не знала, что ты здесь до этого момента, пока какой-то человек не начал жаловаться, что ты расплавила его руки...

— Это не моя вина, — говорит Нийота. Она смеётся, пожимает плечами, испытывая облегчение.— Да. Я здесь. Я была здесь с самого начала. Прости меня. Прости. Как ты?

Она знает, что на это вопрос не найти хорошего ответа, но Гейла понимает, о чём она спрашивает.

— В инженерном был небольшой пожар, — говорит она. — Со мной всё в порядке. Сестра осматривает меня, так что мне придётся вернуть ей комм. Я просто хотела удостовериться, что ты на самом деле здесь.

— Я здесь. Со мной всё хорошо.

— Я рада, что ты в порядке, малышка.

— И я рада за тебя, — говорит Нийота. — Пусть тебя подлечат.

Она опускает комм и откидывается на стену, притягивает колени к груди и закрывает глаза.

Так она и сидит, сжимая руки в кулаки, мысленно повторяя этапы того, как будет ремонтировать антенну, пока не раздаются шаги и кто-то спрашивает:

— Хм, полагаю, меня прислали вам помочь. Капитан прислал.

Нийота вытирает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и смотрит вверх. Молодой парень в форме безопасника возвышается над ней, а на его руке висит биоскафандр. Время вернуться к работе.

* * *

На второй день первого года в Академии Звёздного флота Нийота опаздывает на лекцию по криптографии. Она проскальзывает в дверь в глубине аудитории и устраивается в кресле на последнем ряду, где выдыхает с облегчением, потому что лектор даже не посмотрел в её сторону. Коммандер Тайбонн принадлежит старой школе флотских офицеров, плавно переместившихся в категорию старых преподавателей. Он не хотел брать её в свой класс на первом курсе, несмотря на её уровень и успехи, и, как ей кажется, она произвела на него не слишком хорошее впечатление, в споре добившись своего зачисления на его курс.

Но сейчас она здесь, и, хотя урок начинается в 0730 и это ненормально рано, она не хочет всё испортить. В конце лекции соседка наклоняется к ней и говорит:

— Не беспокойся. Он не видит дальше четвёртого ряда. Деградация працианской линзы. Первые десять минут он рассказывал об этом.

Нийота смеётся.

— Рада слышать. Буду иметь в виду.

— Я Гейла, — говорит девушка, когда они выходят из аудитории. — Компьютерная инженерия.

Нийота уже видела её, конечно; Гейла одна из трёх кадетов с Ориона за всю историю Академии. Было много сообщений, докладов и невыносимо неловкое добавление, касающееся орионских культурных норм и чувствительности. Нийота была звездой в подготовительной школе в Найроби, но здесь она всего лишь ещё один талантливый кадет среди моря таких же талантливых кадетов. Она не может даже представить, как должно смущать, когда все на тебя пялятся.

— Нийота, — отвечает она. — Ксенолингвистика.

— Я знаю, Тайбонн надеется, что мы обе провалимся. — Судя по голосу, этот факт Гейлу не расстраивает, а веселит.

— Я в курсе, — соглашается Нийота. — Будет здорово доказать, что он ошибается.

Спустя несколько месяцев им «предлагают сотрудничество» и просят «предоставить некоторую информацию» разведке флота из-за «непредвиденных результатов» их годового проекта, который определённо «выявил некоторые несоответствия» в стандартных шифровальных протоколах.

Нийота проводить семь часов в маленькой комнате без окон перед агентами с нечитаемыми лицами, которые даже не позаботились ей представиться. Она не знает, что сделала не так, кроме, разве, того, что смутила целую команду шифровальщиков Флота, отметив, что двое студентов первого курса смогли вскрыть их коды, но в конечном счёте её отпускают из здания, сделав только предупреждение в её записях.

Она ждёт снаружи в мрачном утреннем Сан-Франциско, наблюдая, как туман ползёт между зданий, и чем дольше ждёт, тем больше беспокоится. Её отпустили, но она же не орионка.

Она слышит шаги позади, и Гейла подхватывает её под руку.

— Нас не исключили, — говорит Гейла.

— И даже не арестовали, — кивает Нийота. — Почему так долго? Были проблемы?

Гейла улыбается до ушей.

— Никаких. Просто мы поспорили на счёт прослушки систем малого радиуса действия с тройной сложностью защиты. Я сказала, что поверить не могу, что Звёздный флот всё ещё использует метод Ксианг-Голдберга, а один из типов на меня так посмотрел и заявил, что... — Гейла опускает голос, пародируя акцент обитателя Луны, — «Доктор Голдберг — мой отец. Его работам нет равных в сегодняшней криптографии».

Они обе начинают смеяться, чувствуя, как со смехом уходит запоздалая паника и приходит облегчение, срываются с места на бег, чтобы оказаться подальше от штаб-квартиры разведки как можно быстрее. Они всё ещё смеются, когда останавливаются через несколько кварталов, опираются друг на друга, восстанавливая дыхание.

— Мы же запишемся на продвинутые курсы в следующем семестре? — спрашивает Гейла.

Нийота прижимает ладонь к боку, в котором колет, и улыбается.

— О да.

* * *

Нийота не имеет понятия, сколько проходит времени, пока они работают на разорённой палубе под основной подпространственной антенной. Здесь холодно, тихо и темно, и через разрыв в корпусе она видит звёзды — и больше ничего. Энсин Рейнальдо прекрасно умеет следовать инструкциям и не так хорош в том, чтобы скрывать, настолько работа в открытом космосе его пугает, но он делает то, что нужно, и у него всё ещё две целые руки к тому моменту, как они заканчивают.

— Что теперь? — спрашивает Рейнальдо.

— А теперь мы удостоверимся, что оно не перегрузится, когда мы попытаемся отправить сообщение, — говорит она. — Ухура — мостику.

— Коммандер Спок слушает.

Его голос спокоен, в нём чувствуется сдержанность. Ухура хотела бы увидеть сейчас лицо Спока, которое очень редко передаёт то, что внутри, или его опущенные руки, которые выдают гораздо больше.

— Коммандер, — произносит она. — Мы готовы отправить тестовый сигнал. Вы знаете, где ближайший ретранслятор?

— Мы рассчитали, что ближайший к нам ретранслятор — подпространственная станция 331-К, — говорит Спок. — Это два и девять десятых световых года.

Значительно ближе, чем рассчитывала Ухура, но 331-К означает, что они рядом с сектором Кипоори, и Спок осознанно увёл их в район с высокой плотностью необитаемых систем, за которыми идёт интенсивное наблюдение. Она могла бы догадаться, что он не будет выбирать направление наугад. Она и не сомневалась, но большое облегчение знать, где они находятся.

— Это достаточно близко, — говорит Нийота. — Нам нужно запеленговать передатчик. Стандартный трёхчастный тестовый сигнал.

— Принято, — говорит Спок.

С первого раза не получается, и со второго, и третьего тоже, но спустя полдюжину тестов Нийота находит основные проблемы, а ещё через дюжину попыток справляется практически со всеми. Этого достаточно, чтобы они не просто могли отправить сигнал вызова на помощь, но и передать полное послание и, возможно, даже обменяться сообщениями с тем, кто захочет поговорить.

— Отлично, — говорит Спок после завершения финального теста. — Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь на мостик.

— Сейчас буду, — говорит она и облокачивается о стену рядом с энсином Рейнальдо, и они одновременно выдыхают.

Лифты всё так же не работают, и она не горит желанием спускаться по всем этим лестницам и трубам снова. У неё болят колени, спина, ноют плечи, каждый мускул в теле напоминает о том, как она устала, как долго она работает без отдыха.

— Кадет Ухура, — говорит Спок.

— Да, коммандер?

— Это превосходная работа.

Ухура закрывает глаза, чтобы Рейнальдо не заметил, как в них собираются слёзы. Но под закрытыми веками она видит, как Вулкан осыпается, рушится, словно песочный шар в кулаке невидимого гиганта, и это невыносимо даже в воображении.

— Уже иду, — снова повторяет она. — Конец связи.

* * *

Когда Нийота рассказывает сестре, что состоит в романтических отношениях с вулканцем, Субира начинает смеяться так сильно, что падает за кресло, и её не видно. Звук мягкого удара, новый смех, и Нийота решает прекратить разговор.

Но вместо этого со смирением ждёт, пока сестра придёт в себя.

— Ты закончила? — спрашивает она.

— Нет,— Субира нова появляется в кадре, её всё ещё слегка трясёт от смеха, и она демонстративно вытирает слёзы в уголках глаз. — Я никогда не закончу. Это самая впечатляющая новость за всю мою жизнь. Ещё слишком рано задавать смущающие вопросы о вулканской физиологии?

— Если ты хочешь спросить у меня насчёт...

— Он зелёный? — спрашивает Субира. — Он становится зеленее, когда, ну, сама понимаешь? Давай рассказывай. Я умру, если ты не скажешь.

Нийота любит сестру, действительно любит, но у всего есть пределы.

— Было приятно пообщаться, — говорит она. — На твоих похоронах я скажу много хорошего. По большей части. Ну, кое-что хорошее — и много правды.

У Субиры глаза по-прежнему озорно блестят, но её следующий вопрос серьёзный.

— Странные ощущения? — спрашивает она, и тут же смеётся и снова заговаривает: — Нет, погоди, не уходи. Я не про загадочный вулканский пенис. Я просто... про всё. Тебе сложно?

Когда Нийота медлит с ответом, Субира продолжает сама:

— Если ты счастлива, я не буду чувствовать себя виноватой, подкалывая тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь. Должно быть непросто. Я тебя знаю.

— Нет, непросто, — говорит Нийота, потому что она никогда не лжёт сестре и Субира права. Среди бойфрендов Нийоты был и успешный поэт, и музыкант-неудачник, и аспирант-психолог, и сексуальный психотерапевт — больше увлекающийся теорией, чем практикой, — и впервые в жизни она не чувствует себя подавленной и неловкой в отношениях.

Но она не знает, как объяснить это, поэтому и не пытается. Она не рассказывает о странном чувстве юмора Спока, которое не замечают даже те, кто знаком с ним годы, или о том, как он умеет вежливо оскорбить человека, а тот ещё и спасибо скажет, хотя и почувствует странное смущение вроде бы на пустом месте. Она не говорит сестре, как он изо всех сил пытается не сердиться из-за того, что ему так и не дают забыть, что он недостаточно вулканец и недостаточно человек, и какой сильный стыд вызывает в нём проигрыш в этой битве. Она не пытается объяснить, как любой разговор между ними, стоят ли они в пристойном полуметре друг от друга на публике или лежат в одной постели, кожа к коже, становится дешифровкой кода, который никто до этого не вскрывал, линия за линией, и как волнующе это для них обоих, и неважно, что остальные думают, говорят или во что верят.

— Это непросто, — говорит Нийота. На экране в глазах Субиры появляется задумчивость и тепло. — Но я не против. Мне нравится.

* * *

После того как сигнал о помощи отправлен, они ждут ответа: любого ответа от любого, кто мог бы их услышать. Кирк собирает команду мостика в капитанской переговорной.

Они все устали, глаза у всех красные, один за другим они плюхаются по креслам, и никто, кроме Спока, не пытается держать выправку. Энсин Чехов прячет зевок под ладонью, его глаза закрываются на секунду, но в следующую он снова их распахивает, садится прямее, трёт ладонями лицо.

Кирк устраивается на краю стола, словно боится, что не сможет встать, если сядет нормально. На часах светится бортовое время 2347, но Ухура понимает, изучив цифры, что не в курсе, какая у них дата.

— Уверен, вы об этом уже думали, — говорит Сулу, рулевой, опираясь локтями на стол, — но мы сможем узнать, ответят ли нам на сигнал?

— Ресиверы не были повреждены в той степени, как передатчики, — поясняет Нийота. Она уверена, что это тоже случилось из-за осознанного выбора ромуланского капитана: он хотел, чтобы «Энтерпрайз» могла продолжать слушать его насмешки, оставаясь неспособной позвать на помощь. — Мы сможем получить ответ.

Сулу кивает, теперь он, кажется, немного успокоился.

— Скотти, скажи, что у нас с энергией, — спрашивает Кирк.

— Ну, тут дело сложное, — начинает Скотти, но его прерывает звук открывающейся двери.

— Боунз! — вскрикивает Кирк. — Как капитан Пайк?

Доктор Маккой входит, окидывает взглядом собравшуюся группу и садится на край стола рядом с Кирком. У него такой же усталый вид, как у всех в помещении, и кровь на рукавах униформы.

— Без сознания, но стабилен, — говорит Маккой. — Тяжёлые повреждения позвоночника, но жить будет. У него неплохой шанс на полное выздоровление.

Раздаются шумные восклицания облегчения. Даже Спок выглядит увереннее, его плечи расслабляются на самую малость.

— Отличная работа, — говорит Кирк, толкая Маккоя плечом. — А что с остальными? Сколько мы потеряли?

Ухура помнит первый раз, когда видела их двоих в шаттле рекрутов в Риверсайде, где они пили из одной фляжки. Они оба выглядели такими взъерошенными и такими не к месту, что Ухура целую вечность провела, размышляя, по каким стандартам Звёздный флот набирает людей, и мысленно составляя сердитые записки всем тем, кто обещал, что её будущие сокурсники будут лучшими из лучших, самыми светлыми умами Федерации, всеобщей надеждой. Она гадает, как в реальности смотрелась бы рекрутская агитка: «Присоединяйся к Звёздному флоту! Исследуй новые миры! Путешествуй среди звёзд! И однажды те ребята, которые показались тебе наркоманами или бывшими преступниками и которые, как ты думала, случайно попали на твой шаттл, станут твоими капитаном и главой мёд.службы в худший из дней в истории Федерации!»

Она настолько устала и истощена, что чувствует, как задушенный полусмех-полувсхлип поднимается в горле. Нийота прикрывает рот, чтобы не дать ему вырваться. Никто этого не замечает, кроме Спока, но и он только смотрит на неё и ничего не говорит.

Раздаётся свист интеркома.

— Мостик — капитану Кирку.

Кирк встаёт.

— Кирк слушает.

— Мы получаем входящую передачу. От корабля Федерации, капитан. — Голос женщины дрожит. — Они поймали наш сигнал.

Может быть, в том, как они вываливаются из переговорной и несутся на мостик, маловато достоинства, но Ухура знает, что никому нет до этого дела.

Она смотрит с благодарностью, когда Хоукинс поднимается из своего кресла — её кресла — и позволяет ей заняться работой без слова возражения. Спок стоит позади неё и смотрит через плечо.

— На экран, — командует Кирк. Он замер перед капитанским креслом, но смотрит на Ухуру. — Мы можем говорить с ними? Искажений не будет?

Ухура задерживает дыхание и читает данные, поступающие с её антенны. Отремонтированное ею работает.

— Мы можем. Передаю на экран.

На экране появляется изображение черноволосой женщины в золотой командной униформе, изображение зернистое и полно помех, но стабильное. По мостику проносится шёпот.

— Это капитан Цаб с корабля федерации «МакКлинток», — произносит женщина. — Мы получили ваш сигнал о помощи, «Энтерпрайз», и, похоже, мы к вам ближе всего. Каков ваш статус?

Кирк улыбается.

— Капитан Цаб, вы понятия не имеете, насколько мы рады вас слышать.

Нийота отворачивается от экрана, чтобы следить за входящим сигналом передачи. «МакКлинток» на связи со Звёздным флотом, Цаб уверяет их, что помощь скоро появится. Рука Спока ложится на плечо Нийоты. Она тянется к нему. Кратчайшее соприкосновение пальцев, и, впервые с момента, как они вышли из варпа среди разрушений и смерти, она начинает верить, что, возможно, они вернутся домой.

* * *

Когда Нийоте пять, её семья отправляется на Луну.

Это семейные каникулы, родители и дедушка с бабушкой, дяди с тётями, двоюродные сёстры и братья летят все вместе. Они набиваются в туристический шаттл и наполняют тёмное пространство космоса шутками и различными звуками во время полёта. Нийота и Субира спорят, кому сидеть у окна, пока тётя Афия не предлагает Нийоте своё место.

Субира показывает язык и говорит:

— Моя сторона лучше.

Нийота смотрит на Афию, которая улыбается в ответ и похлопывает её по руке.

— Не слушай сестру, Нийота. Всегда есть на что посмотреть с обеих сторон.

Нийота не понимает, о чём она, пока они не покидают атмосферу и не начинают делать виток вокруг планеты. Со стороны Субиры открывается вид на Землю — синее, зелёное и белое внизу кажется точной копией трёхмерной карты, что находится в классе у Нийоты в начальной школе. Но на стороне Нийоты за окном совсем другой вид: космические доки и спутники, орбитальные постройки, сияющие и блестящие, словно драгоценное ожерелье вокруг Земли. Нийота в восторге взбрыкивает ногами и счастливо смеётся вместе с тётей Афией. Когда шаттл уходит дальше, остаются только звёзды и темнота; они такие чёткие в бесконечном пространстве, что, кажется, потянувшись из окна, можно взять в ладонь блестящий огонёк и прижать к себе.

— Видишь? — говорит тётя Афия тёплым низким голосом. — Вид хорош с обеих сторон.

Нийота кивает и продолжает смотреть на звёзды.


End file.
